Honeymoon
by InSlowMotion
Summary: A series of romantic lemons detailing all of the intimate details of Victor and Yuri's honeymoon. M rated, boyxboy SEX, don't read if you don't like that


**Chapter 1**

The wedding was over. It had been a small ceremony, and Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki had driven most of the afternoon to get to their honeymoon destination. Victor had booked a private cabin in the Swiss alps, where they could be snowed in together. There was even a big frozen lake nearby where they could skate if they wanted. It was dark by the time they arrived, and Victor carried Yuri - shivering still in his wedding dress and clinging to Victor – over the threshold into the cabin.

"Okay, okay, put me down now please!" Yuri said as they entered the house.

"Really? I was hoping to carry you all the way up to the bedroom," Victor responded with a sheepish grin.

Yuri blushed. "Already?"

"Well we have to consummate before midnight, or it won't be our wedding day anymore!"

Yuri considered this. "I suppose... that is true..."

And Victor continued holding him, refusing to let him walk on his own.

The cabin was quite beautiful, Yuri could see. He hadn't been before, because Victor had gone to look at it by himself to surprise Yuri for their honeymoon. It was a very modern place, with electricity and heating and a big fireplace, and a big oak staircase that led to rooms on an upperlevel. It was a very cozy place.

"Now let's find the bedroom!" Victor said, and Yuri blushed again.

Yuri was very nervous. They had both waited until marriage to do it, and Yuri was still a virgin now. The pure white wedding dress he was wearing now was entirely appropriate for him. He really hadn't wanted to wear such an embarrassing thing, but Yuri insisted. And he did love his new husband with all of his heart. Now he felt even more like a "bride" being carried around like this, and couldn't help feeling just a little embarrassed still, even if he did love Victor.

And so Victor carried his new virgin bride up the big staircase and all the way to the main bedroom.

"See, isn't this nice?" Victor asked when they entered the bedroom. And he finally set Yuri down once they were inside, and closed the door behind them.

"Yes, it's very intimate," Yuri responded. The room was small and cozy but had a big bed and a nice little window that looked out at all the snow.

And then Yuri felt a surge of nervous energy fill him. It was his honeymoon, and he was alone with his husband for the first time. He knew this time would come, and he had been Victor's boyfriend for a long time, but they had never... _gone all the way_. He had thought about this day plenty of times, but now it was real, and he was going to consummate his marriage with the man he loved. He gave a nervous gulp.

Victor meanwhile was standing by the window.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" he said from across the room. Yuri went to stand next to him, dragging his wedding dress behind him across the floor.

"Yes," Yuri answered once he was standing next to his husband. And Yuri looked up at Victor and thought of all they had been through before now. This man who he had admired his whole life was finally his, and it _was_ real. And Yuri realized how much he _wanted_ to give himself to Victor as he stood there and looked at him.

And Victor turned to look at him back. He placed a hand a Yuri's cheek and gave a light smile. "And you're beautiful," he said. He reached and felt at Yuri's dress. "I'm so glad you were willing to wear this for me... it must have been embarrassing for you, but I knew it would look so good on you."

Yuri nodded. "Yes, it was embarrassing. But..." he looked away for a moment. "I want people to know... to know that I'm yours now."

Victor's eyes widened. Then he leaned down and gave Yuri a small, soft kiss on the lips and the little bride went crimson. And Victor took Yuri by the hand and led him to the bed.

They got into bed together and laid down side by side. Neither said anything for a moment, Yuri just looked toward his lap, fidgeting with his hands there, and Victor smiled at him gently.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Victor asked.

"Yes... I mean I've never done this before... I know it's our wedding night and everything, and I just hope I can please you... and I don't... I don't know if I will be able to do it properly... I just..."

He was rambling. Victor placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine. We'll go slow."

Yuri let out a breath and nodded slowly.

"Now just lay back and relax," Victor said. "Here, I'll rub your feet for you. They must be sore from walking around in those heels all day."

"Yes..." and Yuri rubbed at his foot which was wearing a white high heeled shoe. "These are so much worse than skates."

Victor let out a little laugh. Then he made his way to the end of the bed, as Yuri laid back onto the pillow.

"I'll just take these off..." Victor said as he pulled the uncomfortable shoes off of the smaller boy one by one.

"That already feels much better," Yuri said, sighing with relief, after the shoes were off.

"Mhm, just relax now... we'll take it slow." And Victor began massaging Yuri's feet over his white nylons.

Yuri let out little satisfied moans and closed his eyes. It really did feel good. Victor's hands were so firm and seemed to know just where to touch him. Then, slowly, Victor's hands made their way away from Yuri's feet and to his ankles, then further up his legs and began to massage over his legs. Suddenly there was a tearing sound, and Yuri sat up.

"Now, now, we won't be needing these anymore," Victor said, tearing off the white nylons. "They're in the way."

Once the nylons were removed and tossed aside, Victor began rubbing Yuri's bare legs, which felt even better for him.

"Does it feel okay?" Victor asked

"Mmm yes..." Yuri purred. "This feels really good actually." And it really did feel quite pleasurable. Victor's hands on his body in such a intimate way for first time on their wedding night... Victor had touched him before, certainly, but never like this. They had done some stuff before, mostly just kissing and touching over clothes, and Yuri always stopping it before it went too far. But this was different. He was going to be undressed this time, and touched all over now by Victors strong, firm hands, and then even further than that... this was the real thing now. And he was shaking slightly, nervous but also excited. And with all the touching and thinking about what was going to happen, Yuri felt a tightness grow in his panties, as an erection began to bud.

Victor stopped massaging him after so long and crawled back up the bed to lie next to him.

"Did that feel good?" he asked once he was lying next to Yuri.

"Yes, very much so."

"I'm glad." And Victor was stroking Yuri's hair at this point, then began giving Yuri little kisses on the forehead and nose and cheek.

Then he leaned in and they shared a soft, lingering kiss on the lips, and Victor whispered, "I love you"

Yuri felt his face flush. It was the first time Victor had said _I love you_ since saying _I do._

"I- I love you, too," Yuri quickly stammered back, and they kissed again. This time the soft kiss evolved into a more intimate and loving kiss, their tongues gently lapping at one another, Victor's hand coming down around Yuri's waist to hold him closer. This more intense kiss sent shivers down Yuri's spine... he felt like he was melting, kissing like this so intimately with Victor, the room warm and silent, the glass of the window frosty, and the gentle sounds of crackling ice and wind through the snow outside. It was all quite romantic and sensual.

Yuri moved his leg toward victor and rubbed it against him. Victor grabbed Yuri by the small of his back and pulled him in closer so that their bodies were touching, and then he began giving Yuri soft kisses all over his neck, and nibbling him here and there. Yuri let out a soft coo as Victor's lips met the sensitive spot on his neck. First, his neck, and then kissed down his chin, and then down to his throat, Yuri letting out soft, whispered little moans the whole time. Victor stopped his traveling kisses at Yuri's adam's apple and began gently sucking on it, making Yuri writhe in pleasure.

"Ahh..." Yuri moaned as Victor kissed and sucked at his throat.

"Good?" Victor asked, slightly muffled from his mouth still full of neck.

"That's _really_ good..." and his voice was strained and weak now. "Ah... my neck is so sensitive you know... so this is driving me a little bit crazy."

Victor gave a sly smile and broke for a moment. "Oh I know how sensitive your neck is," then went back to kissing.

His hands meanwhile had wandered down to Yuri's chest. Victor pulled the wedding dress down over Yuri's shoulders and down far enough so that Yuri's bare chest was exposed, then he began groping Yuri's chest with his hands as he kissed at his neck. And he moved to nibble and suck on Yuri's earlobe, while pinching Yuri's soft, pink nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

He stopped only momentarily to look at Yuri briefly.

"Yuri..." he said, with a faint, satisfied smile. "You're trembling."

"I know..." Yuri answered. "I'm sorry... I can't help it... this is a lot for me... to do this with you..."

"Don't apologize. It's cute."

Yuri blushed.

"And you do want to do this, right?" Victor asked.

Yuri placed a hand on victor's cheek then.

"More than anything," he answered softly, and then leaned up to give Victor a kiss on the lips. Victor accepted the kiss, then kissed down to Yuri's chin again, then down to his neck and further to his chest.

Yuri squirmed and fidgeted as Victor's lips touched his bare chest. They had never done this much before, and Yuri was apparently quite sensitive here, they both discovered. Victor kissed all the way to Yuri's right nipple, gave the nipple a quick kiss too, then started gently sucking on it, which made Yuri gasp. He himself had no idea his chest was so sensitive, and Victor was really driving him crazy now. Victor pinched Yuri's left nipple as he sucked on the right one, then switched to suck the left and pinch the right, and Yuri squrimed all the while, his dick now somewhat painfully hard in his tight panties.

"Victor..." Yuri cooed softly as his new husband sucked and nibbled and pinched at his nipples. "Victor... _Oh_..."

Victor sat up and removed his own shirt in one fluid motion, and Yuri watched intently. Victor's vare chest was tight and toned, and particularlly sexy in the warm light of the bedroom of the cabin. Yuri bit his lower lip as he took in the beautiful sight of his once coach now husband now half naked and in bed with him. Then he reached up to touch Victor's body. Yuri ran his hands along Victor's firm, bare chest and couldn't believe how nice it felt. He stopped at Victor's nipple and pinched it the same way Victor had pinched his, one and then the other, and Victor flinched slightly at the feeling.

"Can I..." Yuri murmured softly. "Can I suck on yours too?"

"Of course," Victor smiled, then Yuri sat up to bring his mouth to Victor's chest and began gently sucking at his nipples and rubbing Victor's chest and back.

"It feels good..." Victor said, holding Yuri and Yuri greedily lapped at his chest.

And Yuri looked up at Victor with his big, pretty brown eyes from where he sucked at the nipple and stopped sucking briefly to say, "I... I want to be a good husband for you... or, well..." remembering that he was currently wearing a dress, "Wife... whatever you prefer."

And Victor patted him on the head and Yuri went back to sucking. After so long of nipple sucking, Victor laid Yuri down on his back and then moved down between Yuri's legs. He began massaging Yuri's feet again, then brought Yuri's left foot to his mouth to kiss it, then kissed the ankle, then all the way up his leg and he disappeared up Yuri's wedding dress, and Yuri felt the warm press of lips against his inner thigh and let out a quiet " _ah._.." at the feeling of being kissed there.

He was scared to have Victor under his dress like that, because he was sure Victor would notice the throbbing erection, now poking out of the waistline of his panties and now leaking precum onto his naval.

Victor reemerged from the dress, "I want to take your panties off now..."

"Oh..."

Victor looked at him from the foot of the bed, appearing quite serious now.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Yuri took a deep breath and nodded

The pace of his breathing quickened and he felt his legs begin to tremble again as Victor's strong hands worked their way up his dress and grabbed onto the edges of his panties. He couldn't believe he was about to have his underwear pulled down and be seen for the first time by his husband. And Victor seemed to realize what tense agony it was for his bride, as he was very slow and methodical about removing the panties, as though he wanted to completely torture Yuri this way. So, slowly Victor peeled the lacy white panties from off of Yuri's penis, and soon Yuri could feel that his fully hard, leaking erection was totally exposed, as the panties were pulled to his hips, then down his legs, all the way to his ankles, then completely off and tossed on the floor over the side of the bed.

Yuri felt a deep flush come over his face. Victor had just taken off the young bride's underwear, and his dick and balls were now fully exposed. But Yuri accepted it... Victor was his husband now, and he wanted to fully share his body with him, even if it was embarrassing.

" _Wow_..." he heard Victor say from beneath the dress. "You're really turned on, huh?" And he felt a finger poke into his erection and he flinched.

"I- I guess I can't hide that from you now..." Yuri spoke softly, feeling his erection pulse from beneath his dress, knowing his husband was down there looking right at it. "I'm really horny..." and the words trailed off and he blushed as soon as they escaped his lips.

Victor reemerged from the dress.

"You know I am too," he said with a smile. "Do you want to see?" He moved his hips slightly forward to reveal a growing bulge beneath his black pants.

Yuri stared at the bulge, bit his lower lip and quickly murmured, "Yes please..."

Victor moved toward Yuri, until his crotch was at Yuri's face.

"I want _you_ to take it out though," Victor said, his voice low and commanding now.

"Yes," Yuri responded quietly, his cheeks glowing red. He reached forward and unbuttoned the pants, then unzupped them, and only had to pull them down a tiny bit before a rather large erection bobbed out with enough force to tap Yuri in the nose as it sprang.

Yuri gulped and stared at the thing. It was big... bigger than his. It looked quite sexy, Yuri thought. Rosy and slightly throbbing, the round pink head glistening with precum. And the balls were smooth and round, and seemed to be somewhat swollen as well, tight with arousal. Yuri stared at it for a moment, quietly panting, seeming awe-stricken... then, his body seeming to move on its own, he slowly brought his mouth forward toward it. Yuri began gently sucking on the leaking pink head just as he had sucked Victor's nipples earlier. Victor seemed surprised by Yuri's sudden initiative, flinching somewhat as Yuri's lips met his penis. But soon, the taller man was softly moaning in pleasure as his bride sucked, just on the tip at first.

"God, Yuri..." Victor winced. "That's really great..."

Yuri sucked on Victor's tip, enjoying the sweet taste of precum and swallowing it down. He poked his tongue slightly into Victor's pee hole, which made the silver haired man wretch in pleasure. Then he moved his head down and took more of it into his mouth until he was fully sucking on Victor. Yuri couldn't believe how delicious Victor tasted, and how warm the penis was in his mouth, and how good the precum felt sliding down his throat. He wanted more. He wanted to taste more of his lover. He then noticed Victor's balls, and didn't want to leave them neglected, so he withdrew the penis from his mouth and moved lower to suck the balls. First he took the right one in his mouth and gently squeezed it between his tongue and lips, then did the same to the left one, then licked up and down between them, circled his tongue all around the scrotum, then opened up as wide as he could and took both testes in his mouth to suck on hard. Victor's legs tensed and he bucked his hips forward in joyful agony as Yuri took both of his balls in at once.

"Dammit, how are you so good at this, Yuri?"

Yuri stopped sucking for a moment to look up and answer, "It's because it's with you, and I want to please you so bad." He paused and petted Victor's balls for a moment, staring at them blankly before looking back up at his husband. "I want to do stuff like this with you... even though it's dirty... it turns me on if it's with you..."

Victor patted Yuri on the head. "Well you really are a good wife then, aren't you?"

Yuri smiled and went back to sucking, but Victor stopped him.

Yuri looked up, curiously.

"Yuri..." Victor started. He suddenly looked very serious again. "I want to enter you now."

Yuris face flushed deeply and he felt that nervous wave come over himself again. But, still, he nodded in acceptance.

Victor stroked the side of Yuri's face and looked at him lovingly.

"I know you're a virgin," Victor went on, "...and it will be difficult for you. But I will be as gentle as possible. It still may hurt, though, your first time."

Yuri nodded with understanding. "I know. I want it. Even if it hurts..." and he glanced at Victor's large erection, still throbbing between them. "I want to take it all the way."

Victor smiled. "Okay, lie down."

And Yuri did as he was told and laid back on the pillow.

Victor went down between Yuri's legs again, and the smaller man found himself trembling again.

"I suppose," Victor said, "we'll do it missionary for your first time." He had one hand around Yuri's ankle now and was looking up his dress curiously, as though trying to figure out himself how all of this was going to work.

"And what should I do?" Yuri asked quietly and obediently, wanting to be as cooperative as possible.

"Just spread your legs as wide as you can. Bring them up as far as you can toward your chest."

"Right..." Yuri felt himself blushing more than ever before. This was it. Victor was going to see everything now, and he was going to give his whole self over to his husband. And Yuri wanted it, he realized. He _wanted_ Victor to see all of his private parts, and he wanted to give his body over to him for real.

So Yuri lifted his white, lacy wedding dress and spread his legs as wide as he could manage, pulling them back toward his chest around his arms. Victor sat in front of him, watching intently, blushing slightly himself. Once he was in position, Yuri could feel that he was now fully exposed to his husband... his hard dick, and balls, completely on display; his legs and butt-cheeks open, the tiny pink hole between his crack now fully visible to his husband.

Victor reached a cautious hand forward to massage one of Yuri's snow white cheeks, while staring right at Yuri's now exposed anus.

"You're very beautiful like this," Victor said softly, stroking the butt-cheek lovingly.

"Thank you..." Yuri whimpered back, blushing, not even able to look at Victor now.

"Now, I want our first time to be as natural as possible," Victor explained. "So I don't want to use lube."

"No... lube?" Yuri asked. He didn't know how that would be possible, since he knew he would be tight and had never so much as had a finger up his ass before, let alone a big dick.

"I'll lick you to prepare you instead," Victor explained.

Yuri's eyes widened. Victor was going to... lick him... _there_?

"It will be rough," Victor went on, "but it should be just enough to prepare you to take it."

Yuri was scared, but fully trusted Victor. "Okay," he said with a determined sigh.

Victor smiled. "Are you ready?"

Yuri nodded.

Victor slowly made his way down to Yuri's butt, and at first he just kissed Yuri there. On the cheeks first, then into his crack, and that felt _amazing_. Yuri felt his hole twitch as Victor kissed closer and closer to it, before finally relieving Yuri of his building desire and bringing his lips to the tight, winking hole. Victor began tracing circles with his tongue around the outside of it first, which made Yuri nearly jump out of the bed. The feeling of Victor's tongue on his asshole sent shockwaves through his whole body, and he let out a load moan which was more surprise than pleasure.

"Now, now, just relax," Victor said reassuringly.

"Victor... this feels... really intense..." He was panting and his heart was beating hard. He had definitely never experienced anything like this before. As sensitive as he had discovered his nipples to be earlier, that was nothing compared to this.

And Victor went back to it, his tongue softly touching all along Yuri's asshole, making the smaller man writhe and grab the sheets. Yuri couldn't take it much longer, and his back arched and his toes curled and stretched, and legs wriggled from where he was holding them up with his arms hooked around them. But, eventually, he found himself relaxing into the feeling and learning to accept it. At that point, he found himself collapsing back onto the pillow and looking up into the ceiling, letting out little exasperated " _ahh_ " noises and panting.

"See," Victor said, stopping for a moment. "You like it now, don't you?"

All Yuri could manage was a slow nod.

And then Victor began penetrating Yuri's ass with his tongue, and that felt even more intense. Yuri could feel it, in and out, in and out, so wet and smooth. Victor was _fucking_ him with his tongue, and Yuri couldn't believe it. He hadn't realized such a thing could even be possible. He felt so dirty and violated... his husbands tongue buried inside of his asshole, and his legs spread and cock hard and leaking all over himself, his wedding dress hanging off his chest at the top and lifted up at the skirt. He felt so incredibly dirty, but also good. Then he felt Victor spreading his hole open with his fingers and spitting into it several times, and then Yuri didn't even care how dirty it was now, his mind had fully gone away to lust. He wanted to be fucked now and didn't care if it hurt and couldn't even manage to blush anymore. He wanted his husband's cock inside of him.

Victor fingered the spit-lubed hole lightly, and it hurt Yuri a little bit.

"You're still very tight," Victor commented, struggling to work just one finger into Yuri's ass. "Does this feel okay?"

"It... kind of hurts..." Yuri admitted.

"Hmm..." Victor said. He pushed a little more and managed to get the finger fully into Yuri's clenching hole, which caused Yuri to cry out as it entered. And he left the finger there, completely still, for a while, rubbing Yuri's inner thigh to comfort him. Then he withdrew the finger, and licked the hole more and spit into it more, and sucked on his middle and forefinger then and brought them both to the hole.

"I'm going to try two now..." Victor said.

"O-okay..." Yuri panted. He was a little bit scared now because just one finger had hurt, and his hole felt somewhat stingy and sore now, but he wanted to do this for Victor. He had come this far and wasn't going to stop now.

"Just relax..." Victor said, rubbing Yuri's thigh. Then, slowly, he forced two fingers into Yuri's ass, pushing through the resistance hard, and then comforting Yuri's cries.

"Ahh!" Yuri exclaimed, wincing. "Victor..." It was quite painful, Yuri realized. It felt like his hole was going to tear open.

"It's okay," Victor said gently, two fingers now resting fully inside of Yuri's entrance. "Relax for a moment and you'll adjust."

He left the two fingers inside, motionless for a while, kissing Yuri's legs and reassuring him the whole time. It was painful for Yuri, and his erection had gone down now, but he wasn't going to give up. He was a married man now, and it was his wedding night, and he was going to let his husband fuck him no matter what. He was going to consummate this marriage no matter what.

"Okay..." Victor said, slowly pulling out his fingers. He examined the whole after. "You seem a bit more open now... you're still very tight... I could put my dick in and just try to get it in at least, to stretch you more. I won't thrust or anything."

Yuri was panting now and sweating slightly at his temple. He managed a nod. "Please..." he said... I want to take it now. I'm ready. Really, I am... I want to be yours..."

Victor nodded. He adjusted himself so that he was fully between Yuri's legs with the tip of his erection at the precipice of Yuri's entrance.

"The precum will help too," Victor said, motioning to the hole at the tip of his dick where he was leaking.

And he brought the head of his penis to Yuri's anus and rubbed the precum over it to make it more slick and prepared.

Yuri was breathing hard now, his face flushed, his dick starting to grow hard again at the warm feeling of Victor's erection prodding his hole and wetting it with precum. He wanted to be entered now. He wanted to be fucked by his husband now, and was ready to face whatever pain that meant.

"Please..." Yuri panted, "...push it inside of me... even if it hurts... I want to take it... I want you to fuck me and make me..." Yuri looked at his wedding dress, which was now ruffled and partly ripped off of him, "...make me your wife. I want to be that for you if I can..."

"Okay," Victor said solemnly. "I love you, Yuri."

Then he leaned down over Yuri, pushing his large erection through Yuri's tight ring and forcing it through all the resistance and tightness, to enter Yuri completely in one painful thrust, and then lay on top of him and stifle his cry of pain with a deep, sensual kiss. Yuri moaned in pain through the kiss.

Yuri's legs were spread wide around his husband on top of him, his asshole was burning like it was on fire, and felt so stretched and stuffed with dick he could barely stand it – but he endured the pain, he swallowed the pain down and buried it in his love for Victor and desire to please his man, and he accepted the kiss, and let his mouth be violated again by Victor's tongue just like his ass was now being violated by his husband's dick. It was painful, but he endured it. And then he felt a warm drip run down his crack and realized he was bleeding. He was bleeding now from his ass, all over his wedding dress and staining it red. Victor felt it too, and looked back.

"Yuri..." he said, with great concern but didn't withdraw.

"No..." Yuri said, grabbing Victor's face and turning it back toward him. "It's fine. I'm ready now."

Victor nodded and met Yuri's lips with another deep kiss, then began thrusting his hips, fucking deep into Yuri's ass. The friction and tightness made it difficult for both of them, with just spit and precum as lube and Yuri being a virgin; but they both resigned to this raw, intimate connection and wanted to feel it completely and naturally.

Victor humped and humped, holding his bride tight as he did. He fucked Yuri gently right on his blood-stained wedding dress. He couldn't pound him hard, it was too tight, but these gentle, rough thrusts were enough. Yuri's heat and tightness were enough. And, Yuri felt great satisfaction now, as he felt his husband's penis painfully move in and out, in and out of his asshole. He knew how tight and hot his ass must feel, and how much pleasure it was giving to Victor, and he was glad to be giving his body and ass up to the man that he loved.

After so much gentle humping, the pace quickened, and Victor couldn't seem to help himself. His hips reacted purely by instinct, and he muttered a quiet apology as he pushed and forced himself into Yuri's hole harder and harder until he was fully fucking him like a woman. After so long of this, Victor gasped,

"Oh _Yuri..._ " followed by several deep and low moans.

"Oh Victor," Yuri called back and held firm onto Victor's back, wrapping his legs tightly around his lover to pull him in even deeper. Victor moaned harder.

And then Yuri felt the soothing, warm eruption fill him. Victor gasped and pushed deep and flexed his hips as he released his orgasm into Yuri. Yuri held on tight to his lover and pushed his ass back into the dick to fully accept all of the intimate liquid that was pumping out and into him now. And the sperm filled up his ass and leaked out down his crack, soiling his wedding dress even more. It was the greatest feeling Yuri had ever known. He had done it. He had gotten fucked by his husband and made him cum. He hadn't had an orgasm himself through all the pain of it, but felt somehow still fully satisfied and completed with the act.

Victor withdrew from Yuri, and with the exit, more cum and spit and blood leaked out of Yuri's now stretched and gaping asshole, and Yuri winced a little at the feeling.

Victor collapsed on top of Yuri, lying and panting heavily for a long time, Yuri holding him back, both of them seeming to glow in the aftermath of their sex.

Then, "I love you," Victor said, looking down at Yuri affectionately. He reached toward Yuri's face and wiped tears away from his eyes with a thumb, and only then did Yuri realize he had cried a bit during the sex. His whole face was soaked with tears.

"I love you too," Yuri repeated, and he drew himself upward to plant a kiss on Victor. And Victor lay beside Yuri and pulled him to his chest to hold him and comfort him.

"Are you okay?" Victor asked as he stroked Yuri's face and gave him little kisses on the nose and forehead."

"Yes..." Yuri answered softly. "Was it.. I mean... did I do good?"

Victor gave him a reassuring kiss on the forehead. "Of course it was good. You did wonderfully. I love you so, so much."

"I'm happy..." Yuri said. "It hurt a lot... but I'm glad I did it. I'm glad I'm yours now, for real."

Victor patted him. "You were always mine," and gave him another kiss on the forehead.

Yuri blushed.

"And I promise, it won't hurt as much next time. We'll use proper lube!"

Yuri smiled. "You know, I could get used to doing it that way to be honest."

Victor raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"Mhm. I want to be your lover now. Whatever it takes. I'm not usually so dirty... but I want to be a slut for you."

"Good. You're my husband now, and I'm yours."

Yuri nodded.

"...But in the bedroom, I think you'll have to be my wife," and he laughed and pinched Yuri's cheek lightly

"Well I do look good in a dress!"

"Although I think we might have ruined this one..."

Yuri blushed... "Oh, right..."

and Victor pulled Yuri in to cuddle closer.


End file.
